


Sunshine

by ajisaiHunter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Character Study, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajisaiHunter/pseuds/ajisaiHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers golden sunlight seeping into the cracks of her heart as well, warmth radiating from a dazzling smile, eyes like violets. Bad jokes and a good laugh. When yellow was comforting and happy, white snow didn’t seem so lonely, and red was roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

The rain makes Blake lethargic, the snow hardens her heart. She’s used to traveling in inclement weather, looking for shelter, looking for a place to hide. Although her bow acts as a disguise, she’s always afraid someone will sniff her out. One of her own kind would know what she is instantly; a faunus, half human, half beast.

Winter has come to Vale, and it snows. Her heart is as hard as she thinks it will ever become, which is not hard enough. She’s too soft, too weak. She had a chance to face Adam that day when the grimm attacked Beacon and she failed. As much as she’d feared him, she had missed him and hoped that somehow he’d understand her. She’d held on to that hope so tightly it almost killed her. Sometimes, as a lonely shadow trekking through the snow, she wished it had.

He plunged the blade into her stomach as a symbolic act. She couldn’t help but feel she’d allowed it to happen.

One morning, the snow stops and for a brief moment, and golden sunlight seeps through cracks in the ceiling of thick gray clouds. When Blake looks up, she remembers a song from when she was small. She sings the words to herself softly, slowly, each note barely a whisper, inaudible to anyone but herself.

 

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

 

She remembers golden sunlight seeping into the cracks of her heart as well, warmth radiating from a dazzling smile, eyes like violets. Bad jokes and a good laugh. When yellow was comforting and happy, white snow didn’t seem so lonely, and red was roses.

 

_You’ll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don’t take my sunshine away…_

 

As the clouds become thicker, blocking out the sun, different shades of red come to mind. Falling leaves and splattered blood.

“I’m not running,” she had said.

“You will be.”

He was right, although she wasn't running from him. She was running from everyone she cared about, and the worst part was they might not even give chase.

  



End file.
